Caught in the Clubbwires
'''Information''' ''Ten years after the events of Two Clubbas, One Kingdom, Tubba endures under his brother in the Glitz Pit, before a familiar friend comes bearing an ominous message: the Clubba Kingdom is going to fall.'' The site's second largest story and second completed novel, ''Caught in the Clubbwires ''is the second novel of three written by [[User:Eelee345|Eelee345]] detailing the Clubba twins, [[User:Eelee345|Tubba]] and [[User:Jimminus|Chubba]]. It is the direct sequel to [[Two Clubbas, One Kingdom]] and the second act of the trilogy [[On the Borders|On The Borders]]. The sequels are [[Clubba's Finale]], and [[A King's Empire]]. '''''The links to the later books may contain spoilers.''''' '''Chapters''' '''[[Two Clubbas, One Kingdom|Part I - IV - Two Clubbas, One Kingdom]]''' '''[[Part V - Duty Calls (CitC)|Part V - Duty Calls]]''' [[Allegiances - Glitz Pit (CitC)|Allegiances - Glitz Pit]] [[Prologue - Murderer (CitC)|Prologue - Murderer]] [[Chapter 1 - Brotherly Love (CitC)|Chapter 1 - Brotherly Love]] [[Chapter 2 - Confinement (CitC)|Chapter 2 - Confinement]] [[Chapter 3 - Choices (CitC)|Chapter 3 - Choices]] [[Chapter 4 - Unification (CitC)|Chapter 4 - Unification]] [[Chapter 5 - Breach of Contract (CitC)|Chapter 5 - Breach of Contract]] [[Chapter 6 - Spiralling Out of Control (CitC)|Chapter 6 - Spiralling Out of Control]] [[Chapter 7 - Old Haunts, New Challenge (CitC)|Chapter 7 - Old Haunts, New Challenge]] [[Chapter 8 - Losing the Castle (CitC)|Chapter 8 - Losing the Castle]] [[Chapter 9 - Chips Are Down (CitC)|Chapter 9 - Chips Are Down]] [[Chapter 10 - A Sanctuary (CitC)|Chapter 10 - A Sanctuary]] '''[[Part VI - Koopan Nightmare (CitC)|Part VI - Koopan Nightmare ]]''' [[Intermission IV - A Nightmare Come True (CitC)|Intermission IV - A Nightmare Come True]] [[Chapter 11 - Join the Club (CitC)|Chapter 11 - Join the Club]] [[Chapter 12 - Science! (CitC)|Chapter 12 - Science!]] [[Chapter 13 - A Helping Hand (CitC)|Chapter 13 - A Helping Hand]] [[Chapter 14 - A World Away (CitC)|Chapter 14 - A World Away]] [[Chapter 15 - The Return (CitC)|Chapter 15 - The Return]] [[Chapter 16 - Score to Settle (CitC)|Chapter 16 - Score to Settle]] [[Chapter 17 - An Unlikely Pact (CitC)|Chapter 17 - An Unlikely Pact]] [[Chapter 18 - Information Trail (CitC)|Chapter 18 - Information Trail]] [[Chapter 19 - A Snifit, A Lakitu and A Boo (CitC)|Chapter 19 - A Snifit, A Lakitu and A Boo]] [[Chapter 20 - The Takeoff (CitC)|Chapter 20 - The Takeoff]] '''[[Part VII - Space, Stars and Battles (CitC)|Part VII - Space, Stars and Battles]]''' [[Intermission V - A Sweatshop Saga (CitC)|Intermission V - A Sweatshop Saga]] [[Chapter 21 - A Galactic Challenge (CitC)|Chapter 21 - A Galactic Challenge]] [[Chapter 22 - Aboard the Waffle Seas (CitC)|Chapter 22 - Aboard the Waffle Seas]] [[Chapter 23 - Storming the Observatory (CitC)|Chapter 23 - Storming the Observatory]] [[Chapter 24 - Battle Above the World (CitC)|Chapter 24 - Battle Above the World]] [[Chapter 25 - Instability (CitC)|Chapter 25 - Instability]] [[Chapter 26 - Recovering Oneself (CitC)|Chapter 26 - Recovering Oneself]] [[Chapter 27 - Achieve the Goal (CitC)|Chapter 27 - Achieve the Goal]] [[Chapter 28 - Sink It (CitC)|Chapter 28 - Sink It]] [[Chapter 29 - Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! (CitC)|Chapter 29 - Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!]] [[Chapter 30 - Crushed Hopes (CitC)|Chapter 30 - Crushed Hopes]] '''[[Part VIII - A Full Circle (CitC)|Part VIII - A Full Circle]]''' [[Intermission VI - The Last Refugees (CitC)|Intermission VI - The Last Refugees]] [[Chapter 31 - Carepackage (CitC)|Chapter 31 - Carepackage]] [[Chapter 32 - A Final Plan (CitC)|Chapter 32 - A Final Plan]] [[Chapter 33 - Accusations and Realizations (CitC)|Chapter 33 - Accusations and Realizations]] [[Chapter 34 - A Deeper Plot (CitC)|Chapter 34 - A Deeper Plot]] [[Chapter 35 - Stage One (CitC)|Chapter 35 - Stage One]] [[Chapter 36 - Infiltration (CitC)|Chapter 36 - Infiltration]] [[Chapter 37 - Out of the Dungeons (CitC)|Chapter 37 - Out of the Dungeons]] [[Chapter 38 - And into the Fire (CitC)|Chapter 38 - And into the Fire]] [[Chapter 39 - Volcanic Activity (CitC)|Chapter 39 - Volcanic Activity]] [[Chapter 40 - Eruption (CitC)|Chapter 40 - Eruption]] [[Epilogue - Dust (CitC)|Epilogue - Dust]] '''[[Clubba's Finale|Part IX - XII - Clubba's Finale]]''' =